I'd Do Anything For You
by psychokittyuk
Summary: Dean would do anything for the brother he loves. Warning: WINCEST Rating: M.
1. Chapter 1

**"I'd Do Anything For You"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. **

**Summary: Dean would do anything for the brother he loves.  
**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Part 1 **

Dean adored Sam, he was his entire world when he was growing up. He was brother, mother and father to him. There wasn't anything Dean wouldn't do for him. It was years later and that had never changed. 

How he yearned to be able to take the pain away that Sam had inside over Jess. All he wanted the happy and carefree Sam he knew and loved.  
It killed him to see this broken and anger filled man he was becoming.

Sam had always been touchy-feely with Dean, he put it down to Sam feeling insecure and that Dean made him feel safe. That while he was close to Dean, none of the bad and evil things could touch him. Being close made Sam happy and that was all that mattered.

Dean was so busy seeing the happiness he gave to Sam, that he was blind to the effect it was having on his younger brother. Sam's feeling's for Dean were getting deeper and deeper each day. Feeling's not of a brotherly nature.

Sam left for Stanford, when he realised he was in love with his brother. His straight, woman loving brother. Knowing he could never have him the way he desired, hurt so bad he had to leave. Using the excuse of college to hide his true reason.

He saw the hurt in his brother's eyes, but that was better then the look he would get, the look of hatred if Dean knew his love for him. It was better this way, he would still be Dean's brother. And that he could deal with, than not having him at all.

Sam had come back into his life and Dean felt alive again. The void in his soul was once again filled. But with his return meant heartache and loss for Sam. Dean was filled with guilt, his need for his brother had caused him tremendous pain. It was his fault that Jess was dead, if he'd have not dragged his brother with him to seek for their father, he believed Sam would have saved Jess.

So when Sam held Dean tight, sobbing and but relieved that Dean was alive, after a fight with a werewolf had almost killed him, he allowed Sam to take what he needed to ease his pain. But he never saw coming what was about to happen. But this was Sam, his brother and he would do **anything** for him. Even what he was about to let Sam do.

"Dean! Dean! I need you. God I need you so bad." Sam's lips crashed into Dean's. Kissing and sucking and licking, taking possession. Hands sliding and touching, taking and owning, the golden skin beneath long fingers.

"Dean. Want you. Please. Let me love you." Hands groping, searching, finding, squeezing hard muscle. Unzipping, unfastening, pulling, removing, barriers taken away. Soft hairs, delicate skin, hot and neady.

"Oh god, you feel so good. Need more. Want more." Head moving down, away fromthe sweet mouth, licking, tasting, enveloping it's prize.

"Mmmmmmm!" Sucking, bucking, fingers grasping, pulling hair. Head bobbing, head thrashing, getting closer to the edge.

"Come for me Dean." Blood pumping, pressure building. Body shaking, quaking. Thrust after thrust, blackness consuming. Sparks and fireworks, going blind.

"SAMMY!" Shocks and tremors, strength draining. Body fizzing and body spent. Mouth taking, every droplet. Leaving it's prize, with a loud pop.

"I love you Dean!" Body leaning, holding, loving. Body shattered, exhausted and still. Eyes closed, deep breathing, mind racing, heart fulfilled.

"I love you too Sam." Eyes filling, heart breaking, brother conceding, resigning, compliant. Guilt washed away, empty and dark. "I love you too."

Dean adores his brother, he would do **anything** for him and he does so, everyday.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I'd Do Anything For You"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. **

**Summary: Dean would do anything for the brother he loves.  
**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**I thought i'd finished this, but I just had a plot bunny smack me around my head. So here is part 2.  
Who knows, I might even come up with a third part. I guess it depends on if you like this one.**

**Thanks to SamDean4ever, skycandygirl, PowrRangrFreeek, ItsaMiracle & Bethany16 for your reviews, you made this 2nd part happen! **

**.  
.  
. **

**Part 2**

Sam lay in his brother's arms., something wasn't right. Their relationship had changed for days now. Kisses stolen when they were alone. Hand jobs and blow jobs in the dark. But there was something niggling at the back of his brain, an uneasy feeling. He thought back to those precious moments he had with his brother. When it hit him like a bullet to the heart.

Sam was the one making all the moves, he was the one blowing Dean, jerking him off, stealing kisses when he needed. Dean just let him, he didn't make the first move, he didn't throw himself into any of it. He just let it happen again and again.

Dean was letting Sam have him, anyway he wanted. But did Dean want him back?

He sat up fast, tears threatening to fall and he rushed into the bathroom. He threw up in the toilet, feeling dirty. He used his brother and Dean let him. Dean wasn't in love with him. But Dean as usual was being his protector, his big brother. His heart broke into a million pieces as his body was racked with sobs of guilt.

Dean awoke and knew something was wrong, his brother was missing from his side. His head turned towards the bathroom as he could hear his brother breaking down. He raced into the small room and gathered his little brother into his arms. Sam pushed him away fiercly and Dean was shocked.

"No Dean, don't!" Sam choked. "I'm sorry, i'm so so sorry!"

"For what?"

"Using you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I took what I needed, made you give it to me. But you don't feel the same do you? You just gave it to help me, being the big brother you've always been to me. I hate myself for that and I'm sorry!"

"Sam..."

"NO! It's over. I can't do it to you anymore. You must hate me, but you can't do that either can you?"

"Sam I don't hate you..."

"You should."

"Sammy, it's ok."

"NO DEAN!" Sam's pain and guilt triggered a fresh new set of tears, Dean pulled him to him. Sam tried to resist.

"Just let me hold you Sam, i'm still you're fucking brother!" His tone was what sam was used to, the don't argue tone, he stiffened and allowed his brother to comfort him. "Yes, I admit, I feel uncomfortable letting you love me. But after everything you've been through kiddo, it's the least I can do."

"I don't deserve you Dean."

"Hey, how often can you say you had a gorgeous blonde in yours arms?" Sam chuckled and sniffed.

"Do you think you will be able to forgive me?"

"Already have bro'. Now come on, your making your geeky face even more girly than usual."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Your bitch."

"Damn right."

The kissing, the hand jobs and blow jobs had stopped. But the cuddles hadn't. Dean was adament that this continued. He'd been cuddling Sam, since he'd been given his baby brother into his arms, the night their mother died. It was something he felt right doing.

Sam had fallen asleep in his arms, he'd had a very bad nightmare, involving Jess as usual. Dean was stroking the brunette's hair gently, soothing him. He lowered his head and kissed him on the lips. Electricity flowed through him and headed right for his cock. He froze as his dick went from limp to rock hard in seconds. Confused he stared at his brother, he kissed him again and yes there was definately something going on here. His cock throbbed and he felt himself getting extremely hot.

His hand moved by itself to touch his brother, he rubbed Sam's stomach, moved up to his chest. He felt his own body vibrating as he moved his hand in slow circles. His breathe quickened and he wanted to feel Sam's skin.

Sam moved and Dean stopped, a groan slipped from his brother and Dean swallowed hard. He wanted to make this sexy boy writhe beneath his fingertips, pant and moan as he touched the silky smooth flesh. He closed his eyes and images of a naked Sam beneath his naked body, gasping and shaking had him coming hard in his boxers.

"Jesus!"

"Dean?"

"Sammy." Dean growled and took possession of the tempting mouth that called to him.

Sam shocked, let Dean kiss and make love to his mouth. As Dean's tongue was doing wicked thing to him, he forgot everything but the mouth devouring him. His body was pure static as strong fingers touched and roamed under his shirt. He gasped and bucked his body as Dean found all of his most sensitive areas. Dean bit into his neck hard, he was sure there would be a mark.

"Come for me Sammy. **Come** for me!" Sam screamed and came hot and fast into his shorts.

"Ah Sammy. **My** Sammy."

"Dean?" Sam whispered, confused at what at just happened.

"I don't know what to say Sam. I just wanted you. I'm sorry."

"Dean, it's ok. I was just suprised. That was great. Anytime you want to do that, hell just feel free. You know i'm willing." He smiled. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. Maybe that was what was wrong. **I** took charge, you are used to being boss. I should have let you take control. You seem to get off on it!" He winked at his embarressed brother.

"Can I...?"

"Dean you don't have to ask, i'm all yours."

Dean's hand went to the rim of Sam's shorts, hesistated then slipped inside. Sam lifted his hips as the hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him gently.

"You...can do it harder...I...Won't break." He panted.

Dean gripped him firmly and suckled at Sam's neck.

"Oh Dean! So good. Yesss." He hissed as the hand sped up, it caught the at tip and smeared it around the shaft, his hand slipping easier. "Dean! Shit! Oh God." Dean nipped at the flesh, marking his brother.

"Mine." He growled.

"Dean. Oh Dean. Please. Ohhhh." Sam was close, his hips jerked uncontrollably as he felt his orgasm rip through him, blood coarsing through his veins. He threw his head back and screamed his brothers name.

Dean chuckled as his hand was covered with his brother's seed, he milked the cock dry and then held the spent body close to him as it rocked with after shocks.

"Damn Sam. That was hot."

"Yeah." He rasped, his throat raw.

"I think I could get used to this." Then he kissed his brother lovingly.

**.  
.**

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**"I'd Do Anything For You"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST.**

**Summary: Dean would do anything for the brother he loves.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Do you have any idea what it's like to try and find a song that fit this story?  
But once I found it, I knew it was the one! I hope you think so too!**

**I HIGHLY recommend you play the song at the same time as it does in the story. I think it will make feel even more powerful if you do! The song is: "I Can't Fight This Feeling" - REO Speedwagon.**

**Ok, this NOT the last chapter in this story! I'm doing another one! **

**It's still dedicated to you all!  
**

**.  
.  
Thanks to KateCyrus, Sammy girl at heart, boondockgal, skycandygirl & SamDean4ever for your reviews!  
**

**.  
.  
Part 3**

Things had cooled between Dean and Sam. And Sam was beginning to think that Dean had changed his mind, that he didn't want to do it anymore. As much as that thought pained him, he had to come to terms with it. He couldn't force his brother to love him, so he had to live with Dean's decision.

Sam's heart was breaking as he sat at the Bar. Dean was standing by the Bar's Jukebox, a girl was flirting with him. Dean, as usual, was all smiles. Sam feared the worst when she slipped him her phone number then walked away. Sam emptied his glass, the liquid burned his throat as it slipped down.

Dean dropped the coin in the slot of the Jukebox and he pressed the buttons for his selection. The song began to start, it drifted over to Sam and his head jumped up as he recognized the song. Dean was staring right at him and tears came to his eyes, it was playing for him.

**'I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show**

**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when were together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear**

**And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever  
**

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find**

**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever**

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.'**

Dean was standing next to Sam, then Dean held out his hand. Sam took it and was led out of the Bar. How he managed to walk was a mystery to him, he was shaking so bad as Dean headed back to their room. He didn't speak or look at Sam.

The tears had soaked Sam's face as Dean closed and locked the door, he turned around to face him. He took Sam's head in his hands and kissed younger brother gently. Then he carefully removed Sam's clothes and steered him backwards to the bed. He pushed Sam down softly onto his back, then took his own garments off.

"I want to make love to you Sam. Is that ok?" Sam couldn't speak, so he just nodded hard. Dean chuckled. "God you are so beautiful. I don't know anything but you anymore. You're in my thoughts all the time." He pulled the phone number from the jacket on the floor, the girl from the Bar gave him. "Do you know what I thought when she gave me this?" Sam shook his head and looked down. "I thought, you're not Sammy." Sam's head whipped back up.

He watched as Dean ripped the paper into tiny pieces and put them in the ashtray, that was on the bedside table. He took his lighter from his jacket and lit the pieces. The flames engulfed them and turned them to ash as Sam's tears increased. He tossed the lighter next to the ashtray and waited for the flames to die out.

"No one compares to you Sam. No one!" He stroked Sam's cheek and Sam leant into it, feeling his warmth of his palm.

As Dean kissed his way from Sam's mouth, his neck, his chest and then to his navel, Sam sobbed. Dean lifted his jacket from the floor once more and took the lube from his pocket.

"Soldier Boy comes complete with accessories!" Sam giggled. "Oh you liked that huh? Dean applied the lube and positioned himself at Sam's entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Dean pushed the tip just inside of Sam, then waited for Sam to motion it was ok. He pushed in further, until he was balls deep.

"Christ Sam! So tight!" Sam's answer was a long guttural moan. Dean forced himself from pounding into his brother.

"Please Dean. Please! Fuck me!" That was all Dean needed and began long, slow, deep thrusts. "OH DEAN! YES! **YES!**"

"Fuck Sam! God! So good, So fucking good!"

"Faster Dean." Sam writhed, trying to fuck himself on the hard cock. "Need more."

Dean changed angles and pounded into him. Sam screamed as he hit his prostate and clamped down hard on Dean.

"**SAM! FUCK!**"

"YES! YES! OH **FUCK** YES!" Sam chanted. "Fuck me Dean. Fuck. Me!"

Then Dean was spiralling dowwards into his orgasm. His body like liquid fire, as he slammed over and over into his brother.

Sam shook as an intense wave of electricity descended through him. He jerked and bucked up as his seed shot out of his cock and covered both of them.

Sam was still tingling as his Dean filled his cavity with his own cream. He thrust once more and then slumped next to Sam, who snuggled closer to him.

When his breathing had returned to normal, Dean began to sing.

**"Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor. Come crashing through your door. Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore."**

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

** "I'd Do Anything For You"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. **

**Summary: Dean would do anything for the brother he loves.  
**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! **

**If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to my beta skycandygirl once again for being wonderful!**

**Thanks to ItsaMiracle, super-uber-freak, purplesnowqueen, Bethany16, MisFaith1029, Jakesdream & skycandygirl for your reviews!  
**

**So, everytime I think I have finished this, I seem to get a plot bunny and come up with another chapter.  
I have no idea how long this story is gonna get. There's probably gonna be at least one more chapter after this one.  
**

**.  
.  
.  
.**

**Chapter: 4  
.  
.  
.  
**Just when things were finally going great between Dean and Sam, their Father swept back into their lives like a whirlwind. And Dean and Sam's love life was put on hold, with tension and frustration building in the two young men. It was driving Sam crazy.

Sam walked into the bathroom and stood in the doorway. Dean was shirtless, just in his jeans, having a shave. The sight was pure heaven for Sam and he felt himself harden. He moved to stand behind his brother, placed his hands on Dean's slender hips and kissed the back of his neck.

"Dude! Don't!"

"Why not?"

"You know why not! Dad could walk in here at anytime."

"I want to kiss you."

"I know."

"Just one?"

"Sam!" Dean said in a warning tone and stared at him in the mirror, his hand stilling at his neck with the blade.

"Fine!" Sam flounced out of the bathroom, slamming the door and Dean winced.

Sam threw himself onto his bed, just as the front door opened. John Winchester walked in with a large brown paper bag.

"I got us some supplies. You ok?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You and Dean had a fight?" Sam's head whipped up to look at his Dad. "I know the signs Sam. When you get pissed at Dean you get this look on your face. A hurt and angry look in your eyes. I'm seeing it right now. So what did he do?"

"It's what he won't do." Sam murmured.

"Come again?"

"It's fine Dad. Nothing to worry about."

Dean picked that moment to enter the room and continue his argument with Sam.

"Look, you know I love you, but we just have to be careful. If dad finds out..." Seeing his Dad in the room froze his mouth. The word 'shit' echoed around his head.

"If Dad finds out what Dean?"

Dean's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish breathing. No words came out and he looked at Sam with a panic.

"Dad...Dean and I...Erm...You see..."

"Well? Spit it out son!"

"Sam!" Dean managed to croak out in warning. John looked at Dean. He frowned with worry, this was something big, something he probably wouldn't like. His son's were scared, scared of him finding out something. His blood chilled and his heart stopped.

"Dad, me and Dean...We're Bi." Sam's brain had kicked in at the last minute. It shot the idea into him like lightning. 'Just say you're bi, it's the truth. But not all of it.'

"Bi? You and Dean? Oh...I...Oh." John stood up and Dean stiffened, expecting the rage to erupt from his Dad at any second now, he moved slowly to stand next to Sam. Ready to protect him from the blows that could rain down on them. John raked his hand through his hair and stared out of the window.

His mind was screaming and his heart was rolling. But this was his boys, his flesh and blood. Boy he loved, no matter what. He's kept the Demon from them, kept them alive when he couldn't save Mary. He was damned if he'd lose them now.

"Dad?" Sam said timidly.

"You sure about this? Of course you're sure. I don't know what to say."

"Well how you feel about it would be a start." Sam suggested.

"Do you..Do you hate us?" Dean asked quietly.

"Hate you? I could never hate you boys. You're my son's, I just wasn't expecting this. Well, no, I expect this from Dean, but not from you Sam."

"Wait! What? You expected it from me?" Dean squeaked.

"Dean, since the moment you could smile, you have been drawing attention to yourself. Hell there were women getting worked up over you ever since you were ten. Even the odd guy would fall for your smile. You were walking sex son, so I shouldn't be surprised you bat for both sides. But Sam, that one came out of nowhere!"

"Well, you don't know us that well then. Seeing as I was one who's been Bi since before I left for College! Dean's sexual orientation is very recent. So you got us pegged so wrong!"

John's face was blank. Shock crept in and his mouth dropped open.

"So I guess that gives you something else to be disappointed about me for huh?"

"I'm not disappointed in you Sammy, I never was!" Sam's eyes filled with tears. John stepped forward and took his son into a hug. "I don't hate you, if you're bi, you're bi. I still love you Sammy."

"And Dean?"

"Of course I love Dean!" One of Sam's arms let go of his Dad, he caught Dean's sleeve and pulled him into them both. John slipped his arm around his eldest and hugged him tight. "I'm ok with this. Really. As long as you're happy."

"We are Dad." Dean answered.

"Ok then. Well I have some calls to make. I'll see you later." John smiled at them both then left.

"Oh God!" Dean slumped onto the bed and lowered his head into his hands.

"That went better than I thought it was gonna." Same said, then he looked at Dean who was shaking. "Dean? Are you ok?"

"I almost...Oh God!" Sam knelt before him and lowered the hands from Dean's face and held them in his own.

"It's ok Dean. He doesn't know about us. It's alright."

"Alright? Alright! I almost told him Sam! Fuck! Do you have any idea what he would do if he found out? Do you?"

"Dean..."

"He'd kill me! Then kill you! He'd probably kill himself or get himself killed! Jesus Sam! We have to stop."

"What? No. You don't mean. NO!" Sam stood up in a panic.

"We have to, if he finds out, if we slip up again. Shit Sam, we can't risk it."

"I don't want to lose you Dean. I can't...I..."

"You're not gonna lose me, dude, we just have to chill on the PDA. Until he's gone off again."

"Oh! You didn't mean...Ok, yeah, I can do that. Yeah."

"What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing...I...Nothing" Sam blushed and turned away from Dean.

"Dude! You thought I meant...Oh Sammy no! I'd never stop...Come here." Dean pulled Sam around and into a hug, kissing his neck. Then held his face in his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you Sam. I'm never gonna stop loving you. Not for dad, not for God, not for anyone, ok? It's you, me and the world kiddo." Then he kissed him lovingly on the lips. Sam reciprocated and the stood there kissing until a cough interrupted them. They broke apart instantly and stared wide eyed at the intruder.

"I guess it's my day for bad timings huh?" John Winchester said in the doorway. "I forgot my whiskey." He said as he pulled a bottle out of the paper bag. "So, how long has this been going on for?"

**.  
.  
.  
.**  
.

**TBC...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**"I'd Do Anything For You"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST.**

**Summary: Dean would do anything for the brother he loves.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural.  
I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to skycandygirl for being my Beta!  
**

**Thanks to jka1, L'insomnie des etoiles, KateCyprus, Scott Andrei, ladyhump, skycandygirl, ItsaMiracle, fairytoad14, SivanShemesh, TvLuVa & SamDean4ever for your reviews!****  
**

**Ok, this is the last chapter! So thanks to everyone who has reviewed it!  
I hope it's the ending you want!  
**

**.  
.  
Part 5  
.  
. **

"Dad..." Dean whimpered. 

"Hearing you were both bi, was one thing, but to find out that you're fucking each other...You are brothers! This is wrong, so fucking wrong! Do you hear me? What were you thinking Dean?"

"I..I.."

"You'd better start talking young man and it better be good. Because I'm not in the mood for bullshit Dean."

Dean shook with fear. He couldn't speak.

"Dad, I can explain..." Sam spoke.

"I want you're brother to tell me what's been going on! I thought you would be safe with him. Looks like I was wrong. It's bad enough that you are bi, but to turn your brother to this...This sick perverted lifestyle. I'm disgusted with you!"

Tears flowed from Dean's eyes as he hung his head, he wrapped his arms around himself. Sam was furious, he moved closer to his brother, throwing his arms around him protectively. He jutted his jaw out and opened his mouth.

"That's enough Dad! I won't let you talk to Dean like this!

"Sammy stay out of this!"

"NO! I started all of this. I'm responsible for this! Dad, I have had feelings for Dean way before I left for college. It was one of the reason's I left. I knew it was wrong to feel this way, but I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop it. When I was attracted to a guy at Stanford, I realized I was bi." Sam hugged Dean more as his Dad stood and watched. Dean slunk into his brother, seeking solace. "When Dean came to get me, it was still there, only the feeling's were much stronger. And losing Jess, I came to depend on him more and then when Dean was almost killed by a Werewolf...It spiraled out of control. Dean...Dean became everything to me. I love him Dad. I love him." Sam looked at Dean with unshed tears in his eyes.

"That still doesn't give Dean the right to use you for sex!"

"Dean didn't! I used him! I made him want this. It was all me Dad. Dean gave me what I needed, even though it made him feel wrong! Dean was there for me like he always is, unconditionally. He's been my father, my brother, my best friend and now my lover. My everything."

"Is this true? Sam instigated this?"

Dean just nodded, unable to speak or look at his father.

"So, once again you have torn this family apart Sam."

"What?"

"First leaving us over college and now making Dean your sex toy. You should have stayed at Stanford. We were better off then...I will put you on the first bus back to there in the morning. It's better this way."

"NO!" Dean shouted, he sprang away from Sam and got right up into John's face. "NO! Sam is NOT going anywhere! You can say and do what you want to me. But I won't let you send him away again!"

"Dean!"

"NO! I'm not taking orders over this, this time. Sam stays with me. If you don't like it, then YOU can leave. And if you leave..." Dean stopped and took a breath. His fists clenched at his sides. "If you leave, then don't bother coming back!" Dean spat the same words given to Sam two years ago. Sam stood in shock at his brother's words.

Dean had never stood up to his father, never. Always the dutiful son, always picking Dad's side. Sam had never seen Dean so angry, or defiant to their father. He couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing.

"What about you son?" John asked Dean.

"I feel the same way Dad. I love him too. I know it's wrong but I won't lose him. I can't!" Dean said with a hitch in his voice. "He's my life, he's all I have."

"Wait? Are you saying, that the only reason you're with me, cuz you don't want to lose me?" Sam said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"No...I just mean..."

"You said that you wanted this? Oh my god! You're doing it again! You're doing this because you're my brother!" Sam couldn't breathe and he began to shake. Dean rushed to his brother's side and grabbed his arms.

"No! No Sam. I'm not. You have to believe me! I love you!" Sam shook his head violently. "Sam! Sammy! Listen to me. I know I let you have me before, but it's different now, I swear! I love you. It's ok. Please! Sam!"

"I'm a...I'm a rapist! I am raping my own brother! And you're letting me!" Sam sobbed.

"Sammy! Sammy no! It's not like that!"

"What's this about rape? Someone tell me what the HELL is going on here!" John fumed.

"Dad, it''s ok. No one was raped..."

"YES YOU WERE! I RAPED YOU!" Sam collapsed to his knees sobbing. "I'm so sorry Dean. I am so so sorry!"

"YOU RAPED DEAN!" John bellowed. And moved forward towards Sam. Dean let go of his brother and stood in front of him.

"No Dad. He didn't. He thinks he did, but I wanted him to have me. It's ok. He just confused."

"Liar!" Sam hissed.

"Sam shut up! I wanted you to do it. Ok? So quit with the rape thing. Does this feel like rape to you?"

Dean grabbed him and kissed him. It was a strong but gentle kiss. Full of love, full of passion, full of wanting. Sam's toes curled, it was so intense he could feel his body vibrating. Every inch of him tingled as Dean continued to kiss him. When Dean broke away, Sam could do nothing but stand there, breathing and blinking.

"I, Dean Winchester, am so in love with you it hurts." Dean turned to his Dad. "And if you can't accept that, then so be it. But I'm not gonna stop loving him. Not for you, not for anyone. He's mine. Until the day I die."

"You sounded an awful lot like your mother then." John chuckled.

"Huh?"

"That was pretty much what your Mom said to her parents about me. They didn't approve of me. I was not what they wanted for their little girl. But she stood up to them and laid down the law. She said those exact same words, just like you did."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Son, look...I'm not too thrilled about this relationship of yours. Hell it goes against everything I was brought up to believe, but you are my boys. And you've both been through a hell of a life, some of that due to me. We've been to hell and back and yet you're still, still here with me. But I love you and if this is what you really want. Then who am I to stand in your way. I just want you to be happy, I was happy with your Mother, but she was taken away from me. You've lost so much. I can't and won't do that to you." He rubbed his face with his hands. "Ok that's enough of the touchy-feely crap. I'll leave you two to sort this out. If you need my, you know where to find me." Before either of his son's could say anything, he was gone.

"Wow!" Sam just said. "That wasn't what I was expecting...You ok?"

"Yeah...I think so."

"Dean...What you did, what you said. Dean I...Thank you!"

"Awww, we don't gotta hug, do we?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah, I think we do."

"Shoot!" Sam pulled Dean into a fierce hug. His head rested in the crook of Dean's neck. Tears dripped onto the soft skin as his body shook gently in his brothers arms. "Hey! Sam hey! It's ok. Shhhh."

"You really love me, you chose me over Dad...I...God Dean...You chose me!"

"What? You think I wouldn't?"

"But you and Dad..."

"Hey! You and me forever right? I'll always choose you! Don't you know, I'd do anything for you Sam." Dean broke them apart, stared into Sam's eyes. "Anything!" Then he kissed him with all the love he had inside.

"I'd do anything for you too Dean." Sam whispered in his ear.

**.  
.  
. **

**The End.**


End file.
